Taste of Russia
by hockeyfanmaddy
Summary: Germany comes over for a surprise visit to Russia's home. Much like the surprise he gave Ivan, Ivan has a surprise for him back. ;) Rated M for watersports/scat. RusGer lemon.
1. Chapter 1

So it was just Russia and Germany,together,alone,once again in Ivan's villa, in which Germany could not believe the painstaking beauty in which it was set in. All white walls, with gold fixtures, chandeliers, and exquisite furniture.

"You know, Ivan, I've never been here before. This is so... _exhilarating!"_ Ludwig sat upon an Italian leather sofa that was as pale as his hair.

"I thought we could, um, _tour de Ivan,_ da? Or, so I say,"

he whispered under his breath:

 _"Taste of Russia?"_

 _"_ What was that, Ivan?"

"Oh. Uh, we have just begun the tour of the house. Follow me, for there is much more to be discovered."

Little did Ludwig know, that what awaited him upstairs _did_ have something to do with a _taste of Russia,_ but in the worst way possible (or best way, it depends).

 **AN: Yeah, it's short. Just wanted to get the basic characters and setting out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 infinitely spiraling staircase later...**

The upstairs was just as intriguing as its downstairs counterpart, if not more.

"Ludwig, I must tell you, that my plumbing has been experiencing problems. Problems of un-fixable proportions. Problems of... _private reasons."_ , he said, looking towards the toilet that was abandoned for quite a while now, judging from the pile of tools and tool boxes sitting upon and around it.

"Ohh. I'm so sorry." Ludwig couldn't believe it. _Why_ did he say that?! He felt... _sympathetic_ for his frenemy!

"S-so," he stuttered. "W-what are you telling me for? I-I'm n-not a p-plumber!"

"I'm telling you because-"

 **BAM**! Ludwig was shoved into an empty bathtub, Ivan ripping off his clothes with ease, leaving him in nothing but gray briefs.

"I-Ivan, what the hell do you think you're-"

"Hush, my European slave. For, until my toilet, um, _plumbing_ gets fixed, I'm afraid you'll have to suffice."

Ludwig thought:

 _Suffice? For the toilet? Aw, crap._ _ **(**_ **pun intended XD)**

Ivan began to unbutton his beige suit pants, and his trenchcoat of the same color, in which he wore NOTHING under either of them!

Ludwig stopped his train of thought abruptly, as the Russian's girthy, 7-inch-long cock was held within its owner's right hand, aiming directly for the German's mouth. Ludwig gave in after multiple failed attempts of fleeing the tub, for it was no use. Ivan had him right where he wanted him: between his legs, at his feet. A metaphorical torture trap. Ludwig gave Ivan one final, alluring stare, in hopes of convincing him emotionally to stop, but it was no use. Russia's cold, impenetrable soul ignored his silent pleas, and carried on with his torture to his "frenemy" country.

Pouring out of Ivan's glans, was a golden yellow stream of piss, landing upon Ludwig's face with an audible pitter-patter.

"Mmmph! Ew! Russia, it got in my mouth!" In the midst of his complaints, a small matter of Ivan's urine made it into his mouth. He could taste it all. The vodka, the lemonade,the ramune soda, strawberry flavor, all now combined into a putrid liquid waste.

Ivan had a big bladder. So, this golden shower went on for a solid half-minute, until it trickled to a stop.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, IVAN?!"

The Russian didn't answer, as if he had nothing to do with this, and squatted just until his rear end was above Ludwig's body. Gas spilled right out as a squeaky _*poot!*._ Ivan grunted to close up his tight hole to avoid anything else from coming out, _yet._

Ivan groaned once more, inching his ass further up to the German's mouth.

Was Ivan done? HELL NO!

Ludwig's perfect, flawless face was now directly underneath the Russian's ass, like a pigeon perched above a freshly-washed car, ready to wreak his revenge. From Ludwig's view, the ass was so trim, so toned, like it never aged at all. Knowing his human restroom facility was eyeing down this particular part of the body, Ivan slapped his palms onto his bare ass, with an audible _smack,_ and separated his cheeks farther and farther. Ludwig etched every detail of a swollen, pink, creased pucker into his mind. He was now preparing himself to taste... _Russian shit._

"*gasp* NO! R-Russia, I thought you..."

A series of small, squeaky, gassy poots fleed the Russian's colon once more,as if they were running from something _bigger._

 _Something bigger,_ Ludwig thought. _Oh, no._

Germany could hear Ivan strain and push, see his winced looks on his face,as well as the pink crinkle at the end of his system stretching into a more oval-like form,more than a circular one. He was trapped. This was it. It was too late. Germany could already note a mass of inner colon flesh inching out a yellow-brown tapered nub, past the oval-hole, where it only unveiled its fuller length and painfully disgusting girth. Then, Ludwig remembered that his "master" had a unnatural metabolism. Therefore, he kept shoving more and more meals down his throat, day after day. Those well-prepared, once-beautiful foods were now melted down and its remnants shaped into a slick,slimy, smelly poo loaf.

Ivan pushed with another jolt of strength, the log shoved quickly out and Ludwig's lips enveloping the warm, almost hot, concoction of yellow/green/brown poops. He couldn't talk, for the log/poo snake was right on his lips, the putrid odor stinging his nose. If he happened to open his mouth, he would _taste_ it!

"*Relieved sigh* Ahh, my slave. Open up! There's more!",Ivan sing-sang. Ludwig just had to go with it now. The Russian's anus puckered shut, then opened again, wider than before, setting free a nugget of the last of the brown/yellow/green mixture, landing yet again on the German's mouth.

 _What'd he eat to make it look like that?!_

Ivan looked behind him to see how his "slave" was holding up. He then game a menacingly evil smirk, and turned back around. His bowels emitted a stirring, painful growl, like something didn't agree with his belly. He then exhaled sharply, and strained. Strained like his excretory system was about to explode. His fists were clenched, his eyes squinting in mass pain. As for his butt...

 _*Squelch!*_ The anus spouted out a tiny bit of runs, dripping them onto Ludwig's chest, it feeling to him like hot wax being poured on his chest.

"The moment I've been waiting for, slave toilet," Ivan whispered ominously. " _Squirty-squirt."_

"Mmmph! MMMPH!" It was no use. Ivan's waste was blocking his mouth, forcing him unable to talk. It was about to get wet.

As soon as that pink,throbbing Russian knot opened, a slug-like glob of semi-solid diarrhea splattered onto his chest again, burning and stinging for a few seconds, and having some of it splattered onto the tub walls, as well. Ivan preferred to torture Germany. But not _too_ quickly. He preferred to leave his slaves/enemies/human toilets in suspense. For example, not pouring out all the diarrhea onto Germany's chest at once, rather having it one glob at a time.

But this time, it was different. Ivan couldn't hold it all in enough this time. It was too painful! Instead, the liquified waste came pouring, splattering, and squirting all over Ludwig's face, chest, and abdomen.

 _*GRUNT!*_

 _*STRAAAIN!*_

 _*SQUIRRRRRTTTTTT!*_

 _*SQUELCH!*_

 _*PHLARRRRRPPP!*_

 _*squeak!*_

That was it. That was finally it! But that's beside the point. Ludwig looked and saw some chunks of undigested food within the mess: corn kernels, peanuts, and even some fruit seeds! EW!

"Aww. Looks like my toilet got clogged again." Ivan teased, looking at Ludwig's mouth, the shit still on his lips and body. "Well,guess I gotta unclog it." He used his muscular, thickened hands to pry his partner's mouth open, the other to coax the logs into his mouth. Ludwig groaned in objection and disgust.

"Now, now. Flush it _all_ down, like good toilets do." He moved Ludwig's mouth up and down in a mechanical fashion, the poo being munched and ground up.

 _Well, if it's the only way he can end it._ Ludwig played along, and, much to his regret, swallowed all of the Russian's dump, shuddering in return at the awful, never-before-known tastes of the shit.

After that was over, Ivan just left, without any context. Ludwig was soothed by the sounds of his digestive system processing the fecal waste and liquid urine of the Russian.

Ivan then returned with a tiny pump bottle, but of _what?_

Ludwig got a closer look, it was _lube. Ivan was going to...butt f*ck him._

 **AN: And let the RusGer begin! ;)**


End file.
